Gordon Macklin
Gordon Keith Macklin was a minor character in Home And Away from 1988 to 1989, first appearing in July 1988 (Episode 1934) and last appearing in the 1989 season finale. Gordon was a spiv, a flash dressing crooked businessman, who ran The Macklin Group. He had a son Brett and a daughter Stacey who both inherited their fathers ruthless streak, showing the apple never falls far from the tree. He was played by Ron Haddrick, father of Home And Away scriptwriter Greg Haddrick. Biography Backstory Gordon Keith Macklin started in business at a young age and even pulled strings. He became successful in business and owned several properties in the Sydney area. He married in about 1960 and they had 2 children, Stacey and Brett. Gordon's property business had its own headquarters in the city called The Macklin Group. In July 1988 Gordon drove through Summer Bay and wanted to build a tourist resort there. His son suggested local businessman Alf Stewart give Gordon advice. Gordon was a bit of a "spiv" (An English term for smartly dressed dodgy businessman, a rogue). 1988-1989 Gordon wanted to invest in property at Summer Bay. He begins land developments and offers several Summer Bay residents jobs but has an ulterior motive, to rip them off, and Brett was in on the scheme. Ailsa Stewart is very distrusting of the Macklin tycoons and refuses to sell her shop. Gordon is pleased that his son Brett is to be a father and hopes to have a grandson, a later heir to the Macklin fortune. Gordon is disappointed when Roo Stewart gives birth to a girl, Martha. He insults Brett but Brett says parents cannot choose what sex a baby is when it is born. Gordon hired his daughter Stacey to run the Summer Bay branch of the Macklin Corporation. Gordon later dumped some toxic waste off the coast of Summer Bay in November 1989. This caused him to cut all ties with the town once a colleague threatened to expose him. Gordon was never seen or heard from in Summer Bay since, and as Brett had left for pastures new a year earlier, and Stacey had gone to run a Macklin Group branch in the city, the Macklin domination in Summer Bay was over. By 2005, Gordon had passed away. Memorable info Date of birth: Unknown, about 1930 Died: Between 1990 and 2005 Full Name: Gordon Keith Macklin Nickname: GK (by Stacey) In Ep 3949 (28 Apr 2005), Gordon's son Brett said he had died previously, the date of Gordon's death is unknown. Family Spouse Mrs Macklin Children Stacey Macklin (1966), Brett Macklin Grandchildren Martha MacKenzie Appearances 1988 *Episode 134 (21 July 1988) *Episode 146 (8 August 1988) *Episode 167 (6 September 1988) *Episode 168 (7 September 1988) *Episode 173 (14 September 1988) *Episode 175 (16 September 1988) 1989 *Episode 269 (23 March 1989) *Episode 270 (24 March 1989) *Ep 389 (7 Sep 1989) *Ep 390 (8 Sep 1989) *Ep 440 (17 Nov 1989) *Ep 441 (21 Nov 1989) *Ep 445 (5 Dec 1989) *Ep 448 (12 Dec 1989) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:Macklin family. Category:Businessmen. Category:Deaths prior to 2005. Category:Spivs Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Deceased characters